Broken Trust
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: During a routine survey of a newly discovered system, Archer learns that one of his crewmen is a thief. And has violated one of the most sacred rules aboard a star ship.


ENTERPRISE  
"BROKEN TRUST"  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: "Star Trek", "Enterprise", and all related characters and events are the sole property of Paramount Pictures, Inc., except for those specifically created by me for this story. This is fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
During a routine survey of a newly discovered system, Archer learns that one of his crewmen is a thief. And has violated one of the most sacred rules aboard a star ship.  
  
ONE  
  
Dr. Phlox and Trip breathed in the fresh air. The planet was a virtual paradise. After being cooped up on the Enterprise for weeks on end, the good doctor had almost forgotten what it was like to be in the open air. When they had discovered this uninhabited planet, he had requested to be allowed to visit it.  
  
"Well, Lieutenant Commander," said Phlox, "it feels good to be able to stretch my legs, as it were. I do enjoy my work on board the Enterprise, but I must admit it is quite enjoyable to have the sun shining on my face for a change."  
  
"Sure is different from bulkheads and windows," said Trip, taking a deep breath. "I know I can be over eager about visiting other cultures and such, but I'm just a country boy at heart. I guess I had forgotten what it was like to walk through a peaceful meadow."  
  
"The amenities of ones' home are quite often overlooked until one no longer has them," said the doctor. "Fortunately, there are an abundance of planets such as this scattered throughout the galaxy."  
  
"Kind of reminds me of that first planet we visited," said Trip. "Minus those spore things that drove us koo koo."  
  
"Ah, yes," said Phlox. "Your reactions to those spores was quite unique. It should teach you a lesson. I believe the human expression is, 'never judge a book by its' cover'. Humans seem to believe that what is beautiful must also be good. You are going to find, Lieutenant Commander, that is rarely the case. Why, I remember once on a planet called Torrela. I came across this fascinating coral formation at the edge of an ocean."  
  
"I'm sure that's fascinating," said Trip, trying desperately to change the subject. He knew how the doctor could go off on one of his tirades without warning. "But I think the cap'n is expecting a report on the atmospheric conditions of this planet. If Star Fleet is going to send a ship to study this planet, they're going to want a detailed preliminary report."  
  
"Of course, Lieutenant Commander," said Phlox. "The instruments are set on automatic and we should have enough readings for the captains' report in a couple of hours. In the meantime, I suggest we simply enjoy our surroundings. I'm sure it will be some time before we get another chance at this."  
  
"I know what you mean," said Trip. "I'm an engineer. There ain't a whole lot of call for an engineer on an away mission. The only reason I got to come on this one was to set up the equipment and make sure it was calibrated properly."  
  
"I believe," said Phlox, "that the captain was assigning as many people to this away mission as possible. So that they could receive a small respite from the monotony of the ships' routine."  
  
Suddenly Trip smacked himself on the side of the neck.  
  
"Dern mosquitos," he said, rubbing the spot.  
  
"Technically they aren't mosquitos, you know," said Phlox. "That particular insect is indigenous only to Earth. These types are more suitably compared to . . . ."  
  
"I don't care what you call them," said Trip, annoyance in his voice. "They feel just like mosquitos. Are you sure they aren't dangerous?"  
  
"I can assure you, Lieutenant Commander, " said Phlox, "they are as harmless as your mosquitos. A thorough scan of one of them indicated no toxic substance in the insects' bite. They're just feeding, as we all must do."  
  
"They don't seem to like you very much," said Trip.  
  
"My hemoglobin is distinctively different from humans," said Phlox. "I can assure you that there are insects who would much prefer my blood to yours. Especially on my own planet."  
  
Suddenly T'Pols' voice came over Trips' communicator.  
  
"Trip here," he responded.  
  
"The captain is requesting an update on your progress," said T'Pol.  
  
"Tell him we should be finished here in a couple of hours," said Trip. "Once the doc has his readings, we'll meet you back at the rendezvous point."  
  
"Understood," said T'Pol.  
  
"Say, Sub-Commander," said Trip. "Are you having trouble with mosquitos in your area?"  
  
"I am not," responded T'Pol. "However, Ensigns Gallway and Meadows have expressed discomfort with some of the insect life. I believe my Vulcan physiology has afforded me some immunity."  
  
"Just like the doc," said Trip. "Okay, like I said, we should be back there in a couple of hours. Trip out."  
  
"Well, doc," he said, turning to Phlox, "we'd better get to those readings. You know how T'Pol is when we're late."  
  
"Yes," said Phlox. "For a race which prides itself on logic, they do seem to be annoyed a great deal."  
  
Trip just smiled as they moved to check the equipment.  
  
TWO  
  
"That's a beautiful planet, Cap'n," said Trip to Archer. "I mean really beautiful. And the doc said we all came out clean on our bioscans. No nasty microbes making us imagine things this time."  
  
"Good," said Archer, smiling. "The last time was too close. I was afraid I was going to loose the away team on that one."  
  
"No chance of that this time," said Trip. "The doc says he triple checked everything."  
  
Archer looked at Trips' neck. He noticed several small red whelps that looked mysteriously like mosquito bites.  
  
"Seems you had some problems with the local insect life," he said.  
  
"Yeah," said Trip, rubbing his neck. "Only T'Pol and the doc didn't seem affected. It seems the insects only liked human blood. But the doc says there's nothing to worry about. They aren't any more dangerous than a regular mosquito bite."  
  
"Okay," said Archer. "But if you have any strange symptoms, report to sickbay immediately. Just in case."  
  
"Don't worry," said Trip. "I will."  
  
Archer turned and took the turbolift to the bridge. After Dr. Phlox had certified that it was relatively safe to visit the planet, Archer had been able to send a number of away missions down to gather information on the planet. He had a very favorable report to send to Star Fleet.  
  
"T'Pol," said Archer, entering the bridge. "I thought you'd be in your quarters. This isn't your duty shift."  
  
"No sir, it's not," said T'Pol. "However, I wished to complete some additional scans of the planet for your report. They shall be completed shortly."  
  
"Commendable," said Archer, "but one of the other crewmen could do that. Just tell them what you want."  
  
"There is no need, sir," said T'Pol. "It would have taken longer to explain the procedure than it would to run the scans."  
  
"Okay," said Archer. "Just don't overdo it. I don't want you tiring yourself out unnecessarily."  
  
Archer smiled to himself. He had never known T'Pol to use an hyperbole before. She was always so precise. Perhaps she was spending too much time around humans. She was beginning to pick up some of their bad habits.  
  
"Status, Mr. Reed," said Archer.  
  
"Nothing of any significance to report, sir," said Malcolm. "Nothing within sensor range and the last of the away teams will be returning to the ship in about an hour."  
  
"Very good," said Archer. "Are you sure you don't want to go down for a visit even for a few minutes, Malcolm? It's such a beautiful place. You can get out of the weapons bay for a while."  
  
"No thank you, sir," said Malcolm. "Lieutenant Commander Tucker told me about the mosquitos. I can't stand mosquitos. Besides, I need to recalibrate the targeting sensors. They seem to be a bit off."  
  
"As you wish," said Archer. "Well, I'm going to turn in. Notify me if anything comes up."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Malcolm.  
  
"Pleasant dreams, Captain," said T'Pol.  
  
"Thank you, T'Pol," said Archer, moving to the turbolift.  
  
On his way to his private dining room the next morning, Archer saw T'Pol in the crew dining room. She seemed to be enjoying a stack of potato pancakes.  
  
"T'Pol," said Archer, stopping at her table, "I thought human food didn't agree with you?"  
  
"Most doesn't," said T'Pol. "However, I have never tried these and one of the crewmen mentioned how good they were. I decided to take a chance. They are quite good. You should try them, Captain."  
  
"I have," said Archer. "I guess they're okay. Not exactly my favorite, though. I prefer strawberry myself."  
  
"Strawberry pancakes?" questioned T'Pol. "What an intriguing dish. I shall have to try them."  
  
"I recommend them," said Archer. "Well, enjoy your meal, Sub-Commander."  
  
"Thank you, sir," responded T'Pol. "You do the same."  
  
Archer went to his private dining room. Trip would be in shortly and he was looking forward to a nice peaceful breakfast with his old friend. Their scans and surveys of the planet were complete and Star Fleet could send a science vessel to do a more in-depth study of the planet. If it turned out to be as promising as their preliminary reports indicated, they might actually be able to start colonizing it in a couple of years.  
  
"Morning, Trip," said Archer as his chief engineer came into the room. "I see your mosquito bites are completely gone."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Trip. "Got up this morning and they were gone. I guess the doc was right about them critters. Did you notice what T'Pol was eating this morning?"  
  
"Yes," said Archer. "She said had never tried them and one of the crew had suggested them."  
  
"Funny," said Trip, "I never would have figured her for strawberries."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Archer.  
  
"She's eating strawberry pancakes," said Trip. "And it looked to me like she was enjoying them a great deal, too."  
  
"That's funny," said Archer. "I suggested those. When I saw her she was eating potato pancakes. She said she might try them but I didn't think she meant today."  
  
"Maybe she's finally trying to fit in," said Trip. "Serving on a human ship and all."  
  
"I suppose," said Archer. "I didn't think she'd be able to eat that much at one time, that's all."  
  
"Vulcans are always surprising me," said Trip. "I'll get worried then they stop surprising me."  
  
"I know what you mean," said Archer smiling. "By the way, I haven't received your engineering report for the week."  
  
"Got it all ready," said Trip. "Thought I'd drop it off right after breakfast. Nothing unusual in it. It's about the same as the last few."  
  
"Good," said Archer. "Star Fleet seems to be very pleased with our missions so far. I'm glad the ship is performing so well."  
  
"A tribute to her designers," said Trip, holding a glass of orange juice up in a toast fashion.  
  
"I just wish my father could have lived to see her," said Archer. "He'd have been real proud."  
  
"And with good reason," said Trip. "She's a fine ship."  
  
The rest of their breakfast contained normal chit chat, a discussion of where to head to next, and possible crew reassignments to better maximize efficiency on the Enterprise. All in all, a normal beginning to their day.  
  
THREE  
  
Captain Archer was on the bridge when the doctor asked to see him in sickbay. The doctor said it wasn't an emergency, but he wanted to talk to the captain as soon as possible. Archer left the bridge to T'Pol and made his way to sickbay. Just before he reached the sickbay, he met Trip in the corridor.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Archer.  
  
"Nothing, sir," said Trip. "Just a bout of insomnia. You know I get them from time to time. The doctor said he had something I could take for it. I'm just on my way to get some of his medication."  
  
The doors to sickbay opened and Archer started to enter.  
  
"Captain, please," said Phlox, "remain in the hall. Lieutenant Commander Tucker may enter if he wishes."  
  
"I ain't sure I want to now," said Tucker.  
  
Archer and Tucker were looking at the same thing. Ensign Steiner sat on the biobed. His face and hands were covered in what appeared to be some form of red splotches.  
  
"Is he alright, Doc?" asked Tucker.  
  
"He will be," said Phlox, smiling. "Oh, it's nothing serious, Lieutenant Commander, I can assure you. It seems that Ensign Steiner has come down with a case of chicken pox, that's all."  
  
"Chicken pox?" questioned Archer.  
  
"You gotta be kidding," said Tucker. "That's a kids' disease."  
  
"I never had the chicken pox," said Archer.  
  
"Precisely why I asked you to wait in the hall," said Phlox. "On the other hand, according to your records, Lieutenant Commander, you had them when you were nine. So you are in no danger of being infected with them.  
  
"I'm confining the ensign to his quarters until he has recovered. In addition, I've identified six other crewmen who have never had them, in addition to the captain. I will need to examine each of them to make sure they haven't been infected."  
  
"How long will he be out?" asked Archer.  
  
"Oh, just a few days I would imagine," said Phlox. "The treatment I've given him will prevent the disease from being any danger to him. But by the time the disease reaches this stage, he's been infectious for several days. Which is why I need to examine the crewmen. Their names are on this."  
  
He held out a PADD. Cautiously, Trip stepped up and took the PADD from Phlox. He looked the names over.  
  
"Trip," said Archer, "make sure those crewmen report for an examination."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Trip.  
  
"I thought you'd like to be informed of the situation, Captain," said Phlox. "I'll notify you if any other crewmen need to be confined."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor," said Archer. "I'll come back later so you can check me out."  
  
"Very well," said Phlox.  
  
"Chicken pox," said Trip as he and Archer walked down the corridor. "Who would have thought it?"  
  
"It's not his fault, Trip," said Archer.  
  
"I know, sir," said Trip. "I never meant to imply that it was. I just never knew a full grown person to get them, that's all."  
  
"We rarely have a choice when we get sick," said Archer. "If we did, I think most of us would choose not to. Just make sure those people gt to the doctor today.. If we're going to have to confine those people to their quarters, I need to know as soon as possible."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Trip. "I guess I'll get my insomnia medicine from the doctor later."  
  
Trip returned to engineering and Archer went back to the bridge. It had to happen sooner or later, he thought to himself. It would be virtually impossible to pick a crew that had all of the normal childhood diseases. Most people had missed one or two in their lives. He walked out of the turbolift onto the bridge. He glanced over and saw Ensign Matthews manning the science station.  
  
"Where's T'Pol?" asked Archer.  
  
"She had to align the lateral sensors, sir," said Matthews. "She said it wouldn't take long."  
  
"Fine," said Archer. "Status, Mr. Reed."  
  
"No change, sir," said Malcolm, moving from the command chair to the tactical station. "Everything's pretty quiet right now."  
  
"Good," said Archer. "I think I've had enough surprises for today."  
  
T'Pol returned to the bridge less than an hour later.  
  
"I apologize for leaving the bridge, Captain," she said, taking her station. "The lateral sensors were out of alignment giving us some erroneous readings. I attempted to explain to crewman Thomas how to properly align them, but he didn't seem to understand my instructions. It was necessary that I saw to the repairs myself."  
  
"I understand," said Archer. "Well, it's pretty quiet right now. Let's take the time to make sure our sensors are fully calibrated properly."  
  
"As you wish, sir," said T'Pol.  
  
The Enterprises' sensors detected another system several light years ahead. It would take them a number of hours to get there and since there were no other ships in sensor range, Archer decided to investigate the new system. He decided to get some rest and left the bridge to T'Pol. Then he went to his ready room. Less than an hour later, the chime to his ready room sounded.  
  
"Come in," he said.  
  
The ships' chef stepped into the room.  
  
"Captain, I'm sorry to disturb you, sir," said the chef.  
  
"That's okay, Tom," said Archer. "What is it? Is there a problem with tonights' menu?"  
  
"Sort of," said the chef. "Lieutenant Commander Tucker asked for a steak for dinner. He even picked out the one he wanted."  
  
"So what's the problem?" asked Archer. "You've prepared steaks for Trip before."  
  
"Yes, sir," said the chef. "I got the steak out and discovered I was running low on some spices. So, I went to the hydroponics bay to get some. When I returned, the steak was gone. I've looked everywhere, but it's nowhere to be found."  
  
"You mean someone stole it?" asked Archer.  
  
"Yes, sir," said the chef. "As you know, there aren't any locking mechanisms in the galley. It wasn't thought they were necessary. But there's no other explanation for it. The steak was on the counter when I left. When I returned, it was gone. I hate to think that one of the crew would steal, but I just don't know what other explanation there could be."  
  
"Okay, Tom," said Archer. "I'll have Trip put some locks on the cabinets in the galley. For the time being, don't mention this to anyone, okay?"  
  
"Yes, sir," said the chef.  
  
He left the Captains' ready room. Archer activated his intercom and asked Trip to come to his ready room.  
  
FOUR  
  
"Tom told me about someone stealing your steak," said Archer.  
  
"You should have seen it, Cap'n," said Trip. "It was perfectly marbled, just the right amount of fat around the edge, even the perfect thickness. It's not often you get such a perfect steak."  
  
"Trip, I know you really enjoy your steaks," said Archer, "but there's something a bit more important here. A crewman who will steal from his fellow s has broken the cardinal rule of a star ship. Or any space vessel, for that matter. Trust is the underlying glue that holds a crew together.  
  
"The crew has to trust that the command staff will make the right decisions to protect them and safeguard them. The command staff has to trust that the crew will obey their orders without question. Because even the slightest hesitation can mean the difference between life or death for other crew members. And everyone has to trust everyone else for things like the minimal privacy we have aboard a ship, the few personal items we own that make our spaces just a bit more comfortable, for virtually everything on board this ship."  
  
"I see what you mean, sir," said Trip. "I never thought of it that way."  
  
"One of my professors at Star Fleet Academy tried very hard to impress on his classes the importance of trust," said Archer. "Without trust, all the discipline in the universe doesn't mean a damn thing. Without trust, nothing we do means a thing. Imagine what it would be like, say, in engineering if you couldn't trust your engineers to do their jobs properly."  
  
"I guess you're right," said Trip. "I'm a damn good engineer. But no one can do it all alone. If I couldn't trust my engineers, this ship would never have made it out of space dock."  
  
"I'm glad you understand," said Archer. "I want you to see if you can find out who stole that steak. Whoever it is I want them off this ship as soon as possible. I hate to think that any of the crew would steal from their fellow crew members, but someone must have stolen it. We need to find out who took it.  
  
"We can eliminate T'Pol and the doctor. T'Pol is a vegetarian and I don't think the doctor eats steak. He seems partial to Chinese food. And anyone on duty will probably be eliminated. If they had left their duty stations long enough to steal the steak, they would have been missed."  
  
"That leaves the crew members off duty," said Trip. "I also know that at least three of our crew members are also vegetarians. I don't think a vegetarian would be stealing a steak."  
  
"Okay," said Archer. "Try to be discreet. Whoever it is, we don't want to tip our hand too soon. And I want proof of it."  
  
"Right, sir," said Trip. "I'll let you know what I find out as soon as I have anything."  
  
Trip left the ready room while Archer continued to think how one of HIS crew had violated what he considered a sacred trust.  
  
* * *  
  
The Enterprise had just entered the newly discovered system. Everything was proceeding smoothly and T'Pol announced that their scans of the system should be producing some useful results soon.  
  
Dr. Phlox had notified the captain that none of the other crew members, including the captain himself, seemed to be infected with the chicken pox which Ensign Steiner was currently suffering from. While Archer would normally have gone to Steiner to give him encouragement, he didn't do so in this case, fearing he might catch the disease. Despite Phloxs' insistence that Steiner was no longer contagious. According to the doctor, whoever was going to be infected already would be infected. Archer settled on contacting Steiner over the intercom to tell him to get better quickly because he was needed back at his duty station.  
  
As it turned out, none of the planets in the system were habitable. Two were gas giants and the massive gravity of the planets would crush any ship long before it reached their surfaces. The third planet was a frozen wasteland, apparently in the midst of a super ice age which made even exploration of it a waste of time. The fourth planet had a surface temperature in excess of seven hundred degrees Celsius; high enough to literally burn alive anyone who sat foot on the surface. The fifth was little more than a barren rock in space with no atmosphere. It was approximately the same size as Io, one of the moons of Jupiter in Earths' solar system.  
  
However, scans of the fifth planet did reveal some interesting elements. Traces of dilithium crystals were found and T'Pol theorized that there might be enough of the crystals to warrant a mining ship to investigate. Archer was in his ready room preparing a report to Star Fleet Command when the chime to his door sounded.  
  
"Come in," he said, not looking up from the report.  
  
"Captain," said T'Pol, entering his ready room.  
  
"What is it T'Pol?" asked Archer.  
  
"I was wondering about something," said T'Pol.  
  
"Sure, T'Pol," said Archer, putting down his report. "What can I help you with?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could have the day off?" asked T'Pol. "There are certain meditations I like to perform and my duties have prevented me from performing them lately."  
  
"I don't see why not," said Archer. "Things are real quiet right now. I know that Vulcans devote a great deal of time to meditations. I think Matthews can handle your duties for a while."  
  
"Thank you," said T'Pol. "I appreciate it."  
  
For a moment, Archer thought she was going to say something else. But she suddenly turned and left his ready room without saying another word. Even with the relaxed atmosphere on the ship for the past few days, T'Pol has insisted on remaining at her station even during her off duty time. One thing or another had demanded her attention, she had insisted. Archer secretly thought she didn't trust the humans to properly perform the required scans or maintenance that were needed.  
  
A more thorough analysis of the fifth planet indicated there were some reasonably large deposits of dilithium just beneath the surface. Enough to warrant Star Fleet sending a ship to do a complete survey of the planet. Even at maximum warp, a survey ship would require at least nine months to reach the planet. But if there was as much dilithium as their scans indicated, it would be worth the trip.  
  
Just after lunch, Dr. Phlox asked Archer to come to sickbay. Archer groaned to himself. The doctor rarely asked Archer to come to sickbay unless it was important. He wondered how many of his crewmen were going to be sidelined this time by some childhood disease.  
  
"I'm afraid it's a bit more serious than that," said Phlox. "I was performing a routing inventory of my medications to see what I will need to stock up on. According to my records, I am missing a substantial amount of a drug called sallimiosin."  
  
"I've never heard of it," said Archer. "What is it used for?"  
  
"It can be used for any number of ailments," said Phlox. "From infections to an anesthetic. In its' raw state, it can be quite dangerous if not handled properly."  
  
"Any idea who might have taken it?" asked Archer.  
  
"Well," said Phlox, "I'm not aware of any ailment which any crewmen currently has that would warrant the use of sallimiosin. I understand it is quite valuable on the black market in some systems. I hardly believe there would be such a system on this ship. Besides, if a crewman needed it for something, I could prepare a proper injection based on their needs."  
  
"Who has access to your drugs?" asked Phlox.  
  
"The medical staff, certainly," said Phlox. "Most of the senior staff can gain access to it in an emergency, of course. Other than that, I keep my most dangerous compounds locked away to prevent accidental exposure. I can tell you that whoever took it, broke through my security seal to get it. I just haven't been able to determine who it was."  
  
"When did it disappear?" asked Archer  
  
"I believe it was during lunch," said Phlox. "I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary before I went to lunch. When I returned, several of my medical texts, which were lying in front of the cabinet, had been moved. At first I believe that one of my assistants had moved it, but they all appeared to have gone to lunch together."  
  
"So you don't believe any of them took it?" asked Archer.  
  
"No, sir," said Phlox. "They are all aware of how dangerous it is. Besides, they were all together. None of them would have had the opportunity."  
  
"What sort of training does it require to prepare the drug properly?" asked Archer.  
  
"Any of the medical staff could do it," said Phlox. "However, if it is being used as contraband, I suppose the culprit could have sufficient knowledge of it to prepare it for their use."  
  
"I see," said Archer. "What if the person doesn't have that knowledge?"  
  
"It could be quite dangerous," said Phlox. "If not properly prepared, it could easily cause coma, even death. It's vitally important that we find that medicine, Captain. I cannot stress just how dangerous this drug can be. In the wrong hands."  
  
"Well, I've got Trip looking for the culprit who stole his steak," said Archer. "I think when we find who took it, we'll find who took your drugs."  
  
"You believe it was the same person?" asked Phlox.  
  
"I have to," said Archer. "Otherwise, it would mean we have two thieves on board. It's hard for me to believe that even a single crewman would steal from the others. I can't believe we'd have two on the same ship. Especially considering the stringent security checks each of the crew members have to go through."  
  
"Perhaps Sub-commander T'Pol could assist Mr. Tucker in his investigation," suggested Phlox. "I understand Vulcans can be quite effective in matters such as this."  
  
"T'Pol has asked for the day off," said Archer. "She said that her meditations were suffering so I gave her some time off to catch up on them."  
  
"I see," said Phlox thoughtfully. "Well, I'm sure the Sub-Commander appreciates your concern for her."  
  
"Well," said Archer, "let me know if you find out anything else. I want to get this cleared up as quickly as possible."  
  
"Certainly, Captain," said Phlox.  
  
Captain Archer left the sickbay and returned to the bridge. The entire time he had this nagging at the back of his mind that, perhaps, they had more than one thief on the Enterprise. And that bothered him a great deal  
  
FIVE  
  
Captain Archer came awake with a start. He couldn't identify exactly what it was that had awakened him. He looked at the clock on the stand next to his bed. It showed two twenty a.m.. He had been asleep for only thirty seven minutes. Everything seemed quiet. Nothing in his quarters moved. Porthos sat sleeping at the foot of the bed.  
  
Before he had turned in, Archer had checked with Trip. Trip had not found out anything about the thefts aboard the ship. In fact, all of the most likely suspects seemed to have an alibi or were ruled out for one reason or another. So, wondered Archer, what was it that had brought him awake?  
  
"T'Pol to Archer," came T'Pols' voice over the intercom.  
  
"Archer here," said Archer.  
  
"Finally," said T'Pol. "I've been trying to reach you for ten minutes. I need to speak with you immediately, Captain. It is very important."  
  
"Can't it wait until the morning?" asked Archer. "It's very late."  
  
"No, sir," responded T'Pol. "I have to see you right away. It is extremely important."  
  
"Very well," said Archer. "Come to my quarters. And T'Pol? Let's make it brief."  
  
T'Pol didn't respond. Archer assumed she was on her way to his quarters. He toyed with the idea of putting on his uniform. He decided against it. His always logical science officer would disregard his attire. And he didn't feel like spending all the time to get dressed only to get undressed once she left, which he hoped would only be a few minutes. He decided his science officer would just have to deal with him in his pajamas. The chime on his quarters sounded. He pulled the blankets up to his waist and smoothed them.  
  
"Come in, Sub-Commander," he said.  
  
The door to his quarters and T'Pol entered. Archer could do nothing but stare at her. She wasn't wearing her usual uniform, which she wore nearly constantly. Instead, she was wearing a very flimsy nightgown. It was practically transparent and Archer suddenly became very uncomfortable.  
  
"Y . . . yes, T'Pol, what is it?" he asked. "You said it was very important."  
  
"It is, Captain," said T'Pol, moving to the edge of his bed. "You like my nightgown? I had the computers reproduce it for me. I understand that such garments are considered very flattering on human females."  
  
"Is that what you wanted?" asked Archer, just a bit angry. "You woke me up at two thirty in the morning to ask me how I liked your sleeping attire?"  
  
"Oh, it's much more than that," said T'Pol, sitting down on the bed. "I've seen how the men on this ship look at me. Especially you, Jonathon. When you think I'm not watching from my science station. I see how you 'check me out' as you humans say."  
  
"Sub-Commander," said Archer, moving to the other edge of the bed, "are you feeling okay? You seem to be acting rather unusual."  
  
"I'm fine, Jonathon," said T'Pol. "In fact, I've never felt better."  
  
Archer pulled the blankets back and started to rise from the bed. T'Pol was acting extremely out of character. He had to get to his intercom button and get some help there immediately. And right now, T'Pol was between him and the intercom.  
  
Before Archer had moved off the bed, T'Pol sprung. She landed with her full weight on him, forcing him back into the bed. She grabbed his harms and pinned them to the bed. She straddled him, her face mere inches from his own.  
  
"Don't fight it, Jonathon," said T'Pol. "You can't deny there's something between us. There was the first moment we met."  
  
"As I recall," said Archer, trying desperately to think of something, "I threatened to knock you on your ass when we first met."  
  
"Yes," said T'Pol. "A forceful man is so attractive. I'll bet you didn't know that Vulcan females can find males attractive, did you? Oh, we would never say anything publicly. It would be considered inappropriate. That's why I've chosen to come here privately. Don't fight it, Jonathon. You know you want to. We both do. Give in to the logic of the situation."  
  
Archer struggled under T'Pols grasp. Her weight wasn't much of a problem for a man of his size. He outweighed her by a good fifty pounds. But her strength was a different matter. Vulcans were considerably stronger than humans. And T'Pols' grip was like that of a vice on Archers' arm. Archer knew he stood no chance against her, physically. She would do whatever she wanted and there was nothing he could do to stop her.  
  
Suddenly, Dr. Phlox appeared behind T'Pol. He put a hypospray to her neck and injected her with its' contents. Almost instantly, T'Pols' grasp went limp and she fell on top of Archer unconscious.  
  
"That should hold her for a while," said Phlox, gingerly lifting T'Pol off of Archer.  
  
Two crewmen and Trip stepped into Archers' quarters behind Phlox. Phlox handed T'Pol over to the crewmen.  
  
"Be gentle with her, gentlemen," said Phlox. "Take her to sickbay and place her on the biobed, please. And be sure she's properly restrained. I believe the additional restraints I have placed on the bed should hold even the good sub-commanders' strength."  
  
The two crewmen carried T'Pol out of the captains' quarters and to the sickbay.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Archer, getting out of bed.  
  
"I'd like to know that myself, sir," said Trip. "The doctor got me out of a sound sleep ten minutes ago and said we had to come here immediately. He said something about you being in danger."  
  
"Actually," said Phlox, "what I said was that you were in need of our assistance immediately. I do not believe I ever mentioned you being in danger."  
  
"Whatever," said Trip. "Just what the hell was going on in here? With all due respect, Cap'n."  
  
"I don't know," said Archer. "T'Pol asked to come see me on something of extreme importance. When she got here, she attacked me. And she was acting positively human."  
  
"Allow me to explain, gentlemen," said Phlox. "Mind you, I won't be able to confirm my suspicions until I have had a chance to examine Sub-Commander T'Pol. However, I am reasonably sure of what is going on."  
  
"Then what is it?" demanded Archer.  
  
"I believe," said Phlox, "that the sub-commander is suffering from an ailment which the Vulcans call Tak Pon Larr. It is a very rare condition and apparently affects only young female Vulcans. I believe the last confirmed case was some one hundred fifty years ago."  
  
"What is this Tak Pon whatever?" asked Trip.  
  
"Essentially," said Phlox, "it is a chemical imbalance in the brain. It affects primarily the judgement center of the Vulcan brain. Coincidentally, this is also the portion of the brain which allows the Vulcans to exert such amazing control over the their emotions. The longer the condition goes untreated, the worse it gets."  
  
"Is it dangerous?" asked Archer.  
  
"Not unless it goes untreated," said Phlox. "If untreated, the chemical imbalance continues to build until it will literally kill the victim. Fortunately, most of these cases are discovered relatively quickly and the victim is treated. Unfortunately, being on a ship with only humans, there were no other Vulcans around to notice the symptoms."  
  
"What symptoms?" asked Archer.  
  
"Initially," said Phlox, "the victim exhibits almost a pathological devotion to duty. This is quickly replaced by a nearly identical devotion to escaping their duties. Normally, this involves finding some, apparently legitimate, excuse to be excused from their duties."  
  
"Such as needed time off to meditate," said Archer thoughtfully.  
  
"Precisely," said Phlox. "This is what made me suspicious. As you are aware, I have spend considerable time with Vulcans. More so than most humans. One thing I have learned about Vulcans. Under normal circumstances, a Vulcan allows nothing to interfere with their duties. When you informed me that Sub-Commander T'Pol had asked for time off to devote to her meditations, I found this very odd."  
  
"What other symptoms are there?" asked Archer.  
  
"Since Vulcans are vegetarians," said Phlox, "they will exhibit an uncontrollable craving for things they are normally not allowed to eat. Such as meat. I submit, Mr. Tucker, that T'Pol is probably the person responsible for absconding with your steak."  
  
"We discounted her because she was a vegetarian," said Trip. "I never imagined she'd steal a steak."  
  
"As the condition progresses," continued Phlox, "the victim becomes obsessed with a close friend or co-worker. She begins to exhibit a somewhat overzealous amorous advances toward the co-worker. This will normally result in a mating since the female simply refuses take no for an answer?"  
  
"You telling us we have a horny Vulcan on our hands?" asked Trip chuckling.  
  
"Trip, stop it," said Archer. "This is serious. It's not a laughing matter."  
  
"Essentially the Lieutenant Commander is correct," said Phlox. "The victims libido becomes over stimulated to the point where nothing else is of any importance. Mr. Tuckers' colorful euphemism is quite accurate. I believe T'Pols' only intention in coming here this evening was to copulate with you, Captain."  
  
"Great," said Archer. "So, what causes this condition?"  
  
"It is normally caused by an allergic reaction to something," said Phlox. "Something which is not native to the Vulcan home world. As I said, it is extremely rare and most of the causes for it have been well documented. None of the elements previously responsible for this condition exist on the Enterprise. Therefore, I must conclude there is something on the Enterprise which has caused this condition that has never been cataloged before. I will know more once I have examined T'Pol."  
  
"Is there anything else, Doctor?" asked Archer.  
  
"Only this, Captain," said Phlox. "There are several accepted methods for treating Tak Pon Larr. The most effective is the use of sallimiosin. I believe, Captain, that T'Pol may have taken the medication. Essentially, T'Pol would have been unaware of many of her actions since this condition began. However, subconsciously she may have been attempting to cure herself."  
  
"Are you saying that she was insane?" asked Archer.  
  
"I suppose that would not be an inaccurate assessment," said Phlox. "Certainly T'Pol would be reacting mostly on instinct instead of logic. I'm sure that she is unaware of many of the things she did during the last few days. She probably has no conscious memory of the events."  
  
"Tell me, Doctor," said Archer. "Could this be a result of them repressing their emotions the rest of the time?"  
  
"I'm not aware that a study into this aspect has ever been made," said Phlox. "However, it would seem to be a reasonable hypothesis. Unfortunately, this condition is so rare, it is difficult to study. I suppose it is one possible explanation for it."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor," said Archer. "Let me know what you find once you've examined T'Pol."  
  
"Certainly," said Phlox.  
  
The doctor and Trip left Archers' quarters. Archer sat on the edge of his bed considering everything he had just learned about his science officer. He remembered Trip saying that Vulcans never ceased to amaze him. They continued to amaze Archer as well.  
  
SIX  
  
Archer walked into sickbay. It had been three days since the incident in Archers' quarters. Dr. Phlox had finally completed his tests and had informed the captain that he had the answers they were looking for.  
  
"Captain," said Phlox. "As I suspected, Sub-Commander T'Pol is suffering from Tak Pon Larr. According to my tests, she also has a strain of chicken pox. This disease does not affect most Vulcans, but T'Pol seems to have had an allergic reaction to it."  
  
"She's allergic to chicken pox?" asked Archer.  
  
"Yes, Captain," said Phlox. "In the one hundred years since the Vulcans and humans have been associating, this appears to be the first time such an occurrence has been documented. I've been treating her with a proper regime of sallimiosin. She's responding quite well to the treatment. Another two days and she should be fully recovered."  
  
"So she was the one who took the drugs?" asked Archer.  
  
"Yes, Captain," said Phlox. "Once the condition from which T'Pol suffered is treated, they regain the memories of what occurred. If she were human, I believe she would be quite remorseful."  
  
"Is it okay if I speak with her?" asked Archer.  
  
"Certainly, Captain," said Phlox. "I believe I'll see what they have in the mess hall this morning. I'm sure T'Pol would not wish an audience during your conversation."  
  
Phlox left the sickbay. Archer walked over to the biobed where T'Pol was lying. She appeared to be uncomfortable but Archer decided it must be his imagination. T'Pol had returned to her stoic normal self since Phlox had been treating her.  
  
"Captain," she said dispassionately. "I must apologize for my conduct over the past few days. It was not acceptable as a senior officer of this ship and certainly not in keeping with the Vulcan ideals which I strive to maintain."  
  
"The doctor has explained the situation to me," said Archer. "He says there were, shall we say, extraordinary circumstances."  
  
"Under the conditions, sir," said T'Pol, "I will, of course, be expecting you to request another science officer. I have violated your trust in me and I cannot expect you to overlook such a violation."  
  
"T'Pol, listen to me," said Archer. "I know that under ordinary you would never have acted the way you did. Or done the things you did. But I also know that you weren't responsible for what you did. Any more than Ensign Steiner was responsible for getting the chicken pox.  
  
"You had an allergic reaction to those chicken pox. And it caused you to react in a most illogical way. But it wasn't your fault. You haven't violated my trust. The doctor says you were suffering from a form of insanity. I can't hold you responsible for your actions under those conditions."  
  
"Most gracious of you, Captain," said T'Pol. "Please know that I regret my actions. I do remember everything I did. And I wish I could undo everything I did."  
  
"Regret, T'Pol?" questioned Archer. "An emotional response?"  
  
"The doctor says it will be two more days before I am returned to my former self," said T'Pol. "It would seem that my condition still has a subconscious effect on me at this point."  
  
"No need to explain," said Archer. "I consider the incident closed. And I need you back at the science station as soon as possible. So I'll expect you to do exactly what the doctor tells you."  
  
"Certainly, Captain," said T'Pol. "I shall return to my duties as soon as the doctor releases me."  
  
Archer left sickbay and returned to the bridge. He had seen a side of T'Pol he would never have guessed he would see. It only confirmed a suspicion he had held for some time. That Vulcans and humans were a lot more alike than most people cared to admit.  
  
THE END  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more of my stories for a variety of shows and subjects at http://pub57.ezboard.com/bjerrysfanfictionsite. You can also post your stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
